Reason to live, reason to die
by EvilGirlLovesWriting
Summary: I had been convinced my life was over after what my brother did. In that one moment that I met her eyes though, I started to hope again. It wasn't like she would want me, but I knew I found a reason to live. And it was a damned good one. Maybe my brother had reasons for what he did after all... (A match banquet of my own, with my own characters and storyline. Romance and more)
1. Chapter 1

Ok so I know I already have three stories, but this one just appeared in my head after reading the second book and I had to write it down. I still have to get my hands on the third book though...  
This story does not contain the characters from the books, just random ones I thought of. The concept of Society and stuff is the same. I tried to make it all accurate with the books, but I probably missed some things, I'm sorry for that.  
Please review and let me know what you think. Even if it's just to tell me how bad it is, with explanation please.

Thank you for reading,  
Love,  
EvilGirlLovesWriting

Reason to live, Reason to die

Chapter 1

'So Cinian, how is your brother doing today?'

It would've been a normal question to ask, if the person who had asked it were a friend. If that person did not know what happened to my brother. If my brother had not committed that crime. Right now, it was just a reminder of who destroyed my life, and they knew it.

'Fuck off.' I muttered, not nearly loud enough for him to hear.

Everyone knew my brother had gotten himself into trouble, becoming an aberration and all. Because of that I had to watch out what I did, or said. My whole family was being watched closely, even a simple swear word could get me into trouble and that was one thing I did not want to be in. My parents had gone through enough with my brother, I couldn't disappoint them as well.

I stalked home, finished for today. It had been a horrible day, just like every day. Once you're a family member of an aberration, people tend to avoid you. They look at you with all kinds of expressions but mostly disgust and fear. It's as if someone nailed a sign against my forehead with 'Criminal' on it. Not that I was a criminal, I didn't do anything illegal, never did. It's just that when a family member of yours becomes an aberration, you, as family, aren't any better.

I knew tonight would be exactly the same as always, that was the reason I wasn't all too excited or willing to go. Not that I had a choice, no one ever has a second chance to choose.

The matching banquet. It should be the biggest deal of my life. I should be excited as hell, talk about it with everyone I see, imagine the girl I'll be matched to and have butterflies in my stomach even after I was matched. There were a few problems with that 'I should be', because I wasn't. I didn't have anyone to talk to about it because no one wanted to talk to me. The one person who would wasn't here for another three weeks.

The truth? I just knew tonight would be a disaster. My life would end right there. Not in the 'dead' sense of 'end', no I would have to wait another 63 years for that. No, I mean my life will end in the sense of having no purpose whatsoever. I could already imagine how everyone would be watching me and my match. She would probably be scared of me after hearing what my brother had done, and that would be my ending.

I wanted to hate my brother, believe me. There were hundreds of nights where I wanted to feel hatred towards him. I just couldn't. He had been my best friend since birth, only a year older than me. He took care of me, taught me the tricks of Society. He was my role model and I loved him. I still do, even after what he did. I just couldn't help it, he was family.

He had chosen not to have a match banquet. Right now I wished I'd done the same. At the time we had to choose however, everything was going fine. Our family was happy. We were the absolute opposite from that now.

The moment I got home I went straight to my room. My parents have been sad ever since my brother left. I didn't avoid them because I didn't love them, on the contrary, I avoided them so they would not see I was miserable. They did not deserve a miserable son, not after their first son became an aberration.

It took me about five minutes to change into my tux. Being a boy, the only color I could choose was my shirt's and cravat's. Right now I was wishing I had chosen the normal white, or blue, like most other guys would be wearing. I could already imagine their stares at me for wearing a green shirt. Even the man at the distribution center had looked at me weird, his device probably told him I would choose another color. That device might've been right, if my brother had still been here. You see, Society doesn't count on these things to happen, and so they also don't know how it changes the ones who come in close contact with the things that 'aren't supposed to happen.' I sighed and started looking for my cravat. It wasn't in the closet and I cursed. I couldn't have lost it, that might get me into real trouble. Right as I was about to give up, my mom entered the room, holding it in her right hand.

She smiled as she walked over to me and put it on. It was a rare sight. 'You look very handsome my boy.' She said, tears glinting in her eyes. 'I wish your brother...' She trailed off and tears started rolling down her cheeks. Did I say I couldn't hate my brother? I could definitely, seeing my mom like this. She turned around and left the room without another word, I let her. I knew it was no use trying to console her, that just couldn't be done. Her life was a disaster, all our lives were. I sighed while putting on my cravat, staring into the mirror and seeing a young man, not a boy, the chance of being an excited boy had been taken away from me.

I was handsome, even without a tux, there was no denying that. I had messy sand colored hair, the same as my brother had. That might be a reason everyone looks at me like they do, because I look like my brother, an aberration. My eyes were a steel blue. They looked cold and detached, like I was. They used to be warm and friendly, I soon learned that wasn't enough though. I was pretty tall and muscular, but not too. I had been called 'perfect' by girls from my class before. Only last year they had been dreaming about me being their match. That was before my brother however. Why did everything in my life always get back to my brother? I was getting sick of it.

I turned around and looked around my room. The only place I would ever feel welcome. My bed was in the far corner on the right, next to that was the dream monitor used to analyze my dreams every few nights. On the left was my closet, next to it the mirror I was in front now. It wasn't much, but it was the place I felt most welcome. I glanced at the clock on the wall and sighed. It was time.

I descended the stairs fairly quick, already seeing my parents waiting for me all the way down. My mom had dried her tears and tried to smile, she couldn't hide the worry in her eyes though. The same emotion evident in my dad's eyes. 'You ready son?' He asked. I nodded and he did the same. We walked to the station that would bring us to the city hall, it would be about ten minutes until we got there, we didn't say a word during the whole trip, I'm betting it was the most depressing trip to their banquet anyone has ever had before.

The worry in my parent's eyes wasn't for nothing. There was a reason for them to be worried. Not me, I really didn't care. I already knew my life was crap, nothing would change that, it could only be finalized. Aberration's can't get matched, they lost that privilege the day they commit the infraction. Their family however also get's punished. Not in the same way, they still are allowed to attend the match banquet and be matched, but they are still punished. The match of a person who's the brother or sister of an aberration, can refuse them. So my parent's worry was justified. They didn't want me to be refused by my match, because that would mean I would be a Single the rest of my life and they did not want that for me. I didn't worry. It wasn't a possibility I was being refused, I was just going to be and nothing would change that. My life has been planned out already. I would be a Single, avoided, depressed guy for the rest of my life. It sounded pretty pathetic in my ears, but it is what it is. That thought also added to the cheerfulness I already felt for the banquet, which wasn't much.

The city hall was flooded with blue and white lights that made it visible there was something to celebrate. It was impressive and for a moment I could only stare. My parents did as well, they hadn't attended a match banquet, besides their own, before either and it was all new. For a moment I felt a smile spread on my face at the beautiful image of the building. When I remembered why we were here though, it vanished into thin air and wouldn't come back.

Inside it was as amazing as outside. There were tables with white table cloths on it and napkins shaped like swans and flowers. There were lily centerpieces all around and the silver forks, china plates and crystal glasses made it look amazing. I saw girls gazing around them with wondrous expressions on their face and a delighted smile. They would meet their match soon and they would be happy with the guy. They would want to know everything about him and talk to him as soon as possible. I sighed as I took a seat with my parents.

We were first having dinner. All week we had been on modified diets to make sure we could eat what we wanted here. I had hated the diet but right now it all seemed worth it. Maybe coming here wasn't as bad, I thought as I eyed the roasted vegetables, meat and bread on the table. We all ate to our heart's content. Some guys and girls weren't eating, they were too nervous I guessed. Not me, I was loving the taste of the food and savoring it.

After the delicious chocolate cake we had to get ready for the matching.

I had been convinced I wouldn't be nervous. There wasn't much to be nervous about. I would get a match and that was that. Right now I wasn't feeling as steady as normal. I probably wasn't as nervous as some guys, but still a bit fidgety. For the first time since I knew I could be summoned for a match banquet I started envisioning what my match looked like. I imagined her as being blonde with blue eyes. She would be gorgeous and every guy would be jealous of me. I imagined her to be wearing the green dress that fit with my shirt and that she would smile up with me with twinkling eyes. Hey! There's no shame in dreaming.

There was one thing I was afraid of though. Not the part where I would be refused, but the matching part. I was scared of getting a giggling girl. Someone dumb and just plain annoying. What would be even worse was that she wouldn't refuse me and I was tied to her for the rest of my life. I groaned inwardly as my imagination started plotting out the worst case scenarios.

Suddenly it started. They started calling out the

All of a sudden our attention was called to the front. There was a woman who introduced herself and started telling us how important this was for us and our future lives. I ignored her, focusing on the backdrop of the stage. There was a girl and a boy on it, smiling at each other with such sincerity that it just made you hope that was what would be happening.

They started out with the girls in our district. We were closest to the capital, and in that way the most important district. The names of the girls were being called out in alphabetical order and I was getting bored. Every time again the same scene would arise. There was a girl, all nervous and shifting from one foot to another, a boy would appear, they would both smile and blush and it was over. The thought of this being important for our futures became more disturbing with every match. After all the girls from our district were matched, it was the girls from other districts' turn.

I saw girls flash on the screen. Blonde, brown, black and red hair. Blue, brown, green even violet eyes. Faces in all shapes and sizes, smiles, biting of lips, seductive looks which made me want to burst out in laughter. None of them even caught my attention for a second. They were normal, nothing special. That's when I knew that I would never be happy with my match. I mean, if none of these girls even interested me in the slightest bit, why would my match? It was ridiculous.

I started to focus on other things in the room, watching the faces of the people around me, when suddenly another girl popped up. I wasn't sure why I looked back at the screen, maybe out of plain curiosity, or just because there wasn't much interesting to watch other than the stage. But the moment I did, my heart stopped beating for what felt like a whole minute. I couldn't look away. In front of me was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen.

Her eyes, a bright emerald green, enchanted me in a way I couldn't describe if my life depended on it. It was like time was frozen, like I lost myself in those eyes and not caring about whatever happened around me. Her pretty face was surrounded by dark, natural, pitch black curls. Her face showed open curiosity, but her eyes also showed caution. She wasn't fidgeting with her dress, she wasn't shifting from one foot to another, she was just standing there, being beautiful.

This girl, I thought to myself. If it isn't this girl, I won't be happy. The force with which the thought appeared startled me. I couldn't deny though, that it was exactly how I was feeling. This girl was supposed to be mine, I needed her, even after just one glance.

Then without any sort of warning, the name of her match echoed through the room.

'Larry Pentin.'

My heart plummeted, crashed and burnt. All my hope of happiness vanished and I knew that my life was officially over.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy's POV

I had been excited. I had been nervous. I had even wanted to throw up to get my nerves to settle down. They never did though.

It was my match banquet, the one most important thing in your life, or so they told us. Now I got why, they were planning on making us nervous enough so we would die from a heart attack. Byebye life.

I did handle the nerves better than Sarah though, she had actually thrown up. Sarah was my best friend. Her hair was blonde and her eyes a soft blue. She was beautiful and every guy in here wished for her to be his match. I was pretty sure though that if she got someone from this place to be her match, she would fake death on the spot. She hated the guys here, always telling me how childish they were. I just laughed at that, even though she was right. I didn't think however other districts would be any different.

Ok, so back to being excited. Because I actually had thought about this night so much that every worst case scenario had been thought of. Except this. I had thought of not having a match, having a match in my own district, even having a match that no one else would like, which I wouldn't care too much about. The one thing I hadn't thought of though, was having a match _I_ didn't like.

My match had appeared on the screen, like every other guy had. His name was Larry. I looked at him and I felt nothing. Nada. Zip. My heart didn't stop, didn't speed up, my stomach didn't do weird tricks and wasn't filled with butterflies. I could only think of one thing: why was this guy my match?

Sarah poked me with her elbow, her eyebrows raised in admiration. She liked the guy, I could see. I didn't. Yes he was pretty good looking, black hair and blue eyes, the problem was however that he seemed too much aware of the fact himself. I didn't like people who were cocky and this guy was already annoying me with the wink he gave me.

I sat down, disappointed. I had believed to find love at first sight, how naive of me. I really shouldn't have expected too much out of all this. What were the chances of finding the love of your life at a match banquet? Only 98% right? Leave it to me to be a part of the other 2. I always was the exception. I chose the wrong things, or at least not the things I was predicted to choose. I don't know why, I just choose whatever I want. I can't help it that those stupid machines think I chose wrong. Even with my dress color for tonight. I chose green. Why? Because I felt like it. What had been predicted? Blue. Now why would I choose blue? I mean it's not a bad color but considering my eyes are green... hello! What would fit me?

I shook the thought out and focused on the next name that was being called out. Sarah's. I looked up at the screen, expecting everything except what showed. It was a boy. But not just a boy, a boy with messy sand colored hair and steel blue eyes. My heart picked up speed and was racing within seconds. He was handsome but that wasn't what attracted my attention. He looked dangerous, his eyes were smoldering, but at the same time they were filled with a sadness. He looked like he had given up on everything and my heart ached just seeing him like this. Who was this boy?

I had been so focused on the screen I'd missed his name. Now I didn't know exactly what happened, but I was sure of one thing. I had just fallen in love with the wrong, freaking guy. My best friend's match to be precise.

She was frowning, not looking very happy.

'Whatsup?' I asked her, afriad she might have seen right through me.

She shrugged, 'I don't know. I guess I'd rather have your match.' She admitted.

I shook my head with a humorless chuckle, 'You know what Sarah. I was thinking the exact same thing.'

She looked at me with wide eyes. 'You think we could trade?'

I laughed, attracting the attention of some annoyed looking kids who hadn't been called out yet.

'I don't think they'd let us.'

'Damn.' She cursed. 'Why did they match us like this?' I was wondering that too. Why _did_ they match us? At first glance I hadn't found the guy interesting at all, neither had Sarah. What were the odds two best friends experienced that. This was bad.

'What's his name anyway?' I asked her, curious.

She smiled at me knowingly, 'Cinian Porter.' I sighed and cursed under my breath. Even his name made my heart skip a beat. What the hell?

When finally everyone had been matched we could pick up our tablets and chips, which contained information on your match. Sarah and I opened ours together, showing each other and commenting on things.

'Oh my god.' Sarah suddenly said.

'What?'

'His brother..' she started. 'His brother is an abboration!' She seemed to be on the verge of tears and I rolled my eyes. She didn't have to overreact like this, but that was Sarah. To her this news was like the end of the world. 'You can refuse them right? Family members?'

I stared at her a second. 'Sarah, you can't be serious. You're not gonna refuse him just because his brother did something wrong! You can't!'

Sarah pouted, 'But, I don't want to...' she didn't finish and I knew what she wanted to say. She didn't want a guy who was family of an abboration. My heart ached again as I knew that he would now have no match, ever. Damn Society. I have to admit though that I had my own reservations with the content on my tablet.

Larry liked running, which I hated. He didn't like reading, something I loved, and he didn't like dancing, something I loved even more. Now how the hell were we matched? A square does not fit inside a round hole, so why the hell was Society trying to do exactly that?

I didn't get the chance to complain to Sarah though, as my parents were making their way to me.

'I'm gonna find my parents and ask them how to do it.' Sarah told me. I just nodded, hugging her goodbye. I didn't like what she was going to do, but I couldn't stop her either. Believe me, I would've if I had been able to. But it was her choice, not mine.

'Our baby girl growing up.' My mom said, taking me in her arms and hugging me closely. She didn't notice the look in my eyes but my dad did. He leaned in to give me a hug as well, 'Everything will work out birdy, I promise.' He whispered, using my nickname. I tried to pull strenght from his words but it didn't really work. I was positive that he was only trying to make me feel better.

'Were you guys in love at first sight?' I asked both of them.

My mother frowned, 'Why dear?' I looked down at my feet.

'Because I don't really like him.'

It looked like my mother was about to have a heart attack but my dad stepped in.

'Sometimes it takes some time sweety, Society knows what it's doing. No worries.'

Yeah right, I thought. If Society really knew what it was doing it wouldn't pair me with some cocky guy who thought he was the world. Call me prejudiced, but it's what I'm thinking.

'Yeah cupcake.' My mom said quickly, 'Your father is right.'

Notice how my parents find the most risiculous nicknames for me? Cupcake and birdy were the worst, but I learned to live with them. And the others. Maybe that's why I always chose different than was predicted. No one could've foreseen the nicknames given to me by my parents. I sighed, getting ready to head back home with the train. We had come here with the same one, it was still waiting for everyone to go back. I wasn't really in the mood for a long train ride with my mother babbling on about her own match banquet and my father, but I had no real choice. Just like I had no real choice in the whole matching matter. We were about to get onto the train to go back, me preparing myself for a long ride, but were stopped by an official before we could get in.

'Lucy Young, if you could please follow me.' He said.

I stood there, puzzled, together with my parents who were looking worried. When the official shot me an impatient look however, I quickly followed him. No need in making any officials angry by not following orders. Sarah joined me a minute later, looking scared.

'What's going on?' She whispered.

I smiled at her reassuringly, 'It'll be ok.' What was I supposed to say? That I didn't know. That it was as much a mystery to me as it was to her? She would surely freak if I said that. I was the one staying calm in every situation. I was the one with the rational ideas, who tried to talk things of her head. If I didn't know, something was wrong. And I guessed that was exactly what was going on now. Something. Was. Wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Cinian**_

It was over. I didn't care anymore. I even considered walking up to Larry and punching him in the face, maybe even breaking his nose in the process. It might not do any good but it would make me feel better. Didn't I deserve to feel better? Was what my brother did bad enough that _I_ should pay the price? Why didn't anyone see that I wasn't a bad kid? That I never did anything wrong? Why was it that _my_ life had to be controlled by something my brother did?

Suddenly I wondered. Would Lucy have been my match if my brother hadn't become an aberration? Was that why I couldn't get her out of my mind?

Lucy. Her name resounded in my head and I loved the sound of it. I said it out loud once and smiled. My parents looked at me surprised from their seat across from me in the train. We'd gotten in as one of the first families and were on our way back home now. My mom was tense, she was afraid for me.

I looked at the tablet that I had practically discarded to the side without so much of a glance. My dad had scolded me for doing that, asking me why I wasn't looking at it. I told him the truth, that I didn't care. I told him that society just took away the one thing that could've changed my life. My match.

He had looked surprised at my reaction, but had not known what to say or ask anymore so instead just kept silent. Good, I thought, saved me the trouble of having to explain.

I sighed and took the tablet in my hands, feeling bored. It showed me exactly what I thought it would. A picture of Sarah and info about her. I only read the basic information and felt my eyes widen in surprise as I saw who her best friend was. Lucy Young.

So the girl that I had wanted as my match was my current match's best friend. Now that was fucked up.

I stared at the name a little longer, letting my imagination run wild on what would've happened if Lucy had really become my match. Would she have refused me? Was Sarah going to refuse me? Probably being an answer to both questions I sighed again and put it away.

'Shouldn't you be happy?' My mother asked, offended and worried at the same time. I glared at her, she had no right to be worried. Ok that's not true, she had every right to be worried, being my mother and all, I just didn't want her to be.

'Happy about what?'

She looked confused, 'Your match of course.'

I rolled my eyes. 'No, I shouldn't be. And I'm not.' She frowned. 'Look mom, she's gonna refuse me anyway. There's nothing we can do about that!'

She looked hurt at my words and was about to say something back when an official came to our table.

'Cinian Porter. If you could please come with me now.'

I frowned at the official's request. Had the girl already refused me? That was quick. Not that I really cared anymore, I welcomed it actually. I wanted it to be over so I had no hope left, because when you have no hope, it can't be crushed.

I looked back at my parents to see their concerned looks. I felt bad about one thing, disappointing them. Even if _I_ hadn't technically done it.

I followed the official to the end of my life, I felt like laughing humorlessly, just so maybe I'd feel better.

_**Lucy**_

In total there were three officials waiting for us.

'Lucy, Sarah.' The female in the middle said, nodding her head at us both. I guessed she was the leader of the three, she had the authority anyway.

'What is going on?' I asked her, keeping my voice steady and strong. I had no idea what to expect, nor did I know if I should be scared or not. I sure hope not. Sarah was clutching my hand, afraid of what was about to happen. No one was ever called back after receiving a tablet, it was unheard of. So why was this happening now? It was strange.

'I am afraid there has been a mistake.' The woman said, looking as emotionless as a robot. I wouldn't be surprised if she was a robot actually, but I would never mention that to anyone. My eyes narrowed, 'What kind of mistake?' I asked cautiously.

'With your matches.'

That's all it took. I started hoping, which was stupid. I tried to push the hope away but it was no use, it was screaming at me. To be more precise, it was screaming just one word. A name. Cinian.

'What's wrong with our matches?' Sarah asked, her voice shaking a bit.

'There has been a mix up.'

My heart stopped that instant, skipping two beats and starting up faster than normal. My mouth was dry and my eyes wide.

'Mix up?' I dared to ask.

The woman nodded. She put out both her hands and we knew what to do. We gave her our scanners and she typed in a few things. Her face staying in the same emotionless mask. When she held them back out for us we both hesitated a second. My hands trembled as I reached up first. It felt heavy in my hand, heavier than usual. Could it be?

Sarah and I unlocked the scanners together, both our hearts beating faster than we ever thought was possible.

Suddenly a face appeared in front of me.

'Ladies, meet your matches.' The woman said.

_**Cinian**_

As I followed the official I noticed we were entering through a side entrance. I wondered where we were going when we suddenly stopped in front of the stage where just an hour earlier matches had been taking place. Now it was empty, and eerily quiet.

Suddenly Larry came walking in together with another official. I wanted to punch him in the face for taking away my girl but knew it was stupid. She wasn't mine and never would be. Plus I'd probably have a big problem if I suddenly hit someone.

I held back a sigh and started wondering what he was doing here. He didn't have a family member that was an aberration, right? Or did he? It seemed quite impossible to have one without anyone knowing, but you never do know.

'Gentleman.' A low voice said, a man with brown eyes and dark hair came walking towards them.  
The man looked both of us in the eye, now I was really wondering what was going on.

'You have been asked to come here because a terrible mistake has been made. I am sorry to inform you that your matches are wrong.'

I felt my stomach clench, this wasn't what I was expecting. What did he mean with wrong?  
I didn't ask though and the man didn't explain. Instead he asked for our scanners and we gave it to him. Larry shot me a worried glance, which was insane because he didn't like me at all. I understood though that right now we were sharing a unique situation, which made us depend on each other, even if it was just for a second.

We waited patiently for the guy to finish his typing on the devices. When he gave them back my stomach did a back flip. I frowned, I didn't know who it would be and I was curious, but at the same time I thought that it couldn't beat Lucy anyway, so why should I even look? I noticed Larry unlock his first. A blonde girl appeared in front of him. Could it be Sarah? Did that mean? I didn't get a good enough look at the picture though, and I now wished I'd studied Sarah's face better before.

_**Lucy**_

'Ladies, meet your matches.' The woman said. Her voice was coming from some distant place though. My world was focused on just one thing right now, the face in front of me. My eyes were trained on his steel blue eyes, passing straight through my soul. His hair was longer in the picture and his face looked grim, but that didn't matter. I knew who it was and I knew that I had felt it right before. I hadn't fallen in love with the wrong guy, I'd fallen for my match. My _real_ match.

My heart beat for two as I stared at him.

'I am very sorry for the mix up. We will surely make it up to you.' I looked up at the woman reluctantly, my mind trying to register what she'd just said. Something about making it up to us. I didn't need that, this was good enough. This was even better than 'good enough'.

'You are free to go now Sarah.' The woman gestured for her to leave. She looked at me hesitantly, probably wondering if she should leave me alone. I smiled at her to tell her it was ok, she smiled back. I could see she was happy and that made me feel happy as well. Not that I wasn't happy already. Damn, I was almost on the verge of jumping up and down, that's how happy I was.

'Lucy,' the woman started when Sarah was gone. 'I know you have not had time to read the scanner, but I would like to know now so that we can hand the news down to the other district immediately.'

I must've looked puzzled because she continued.

'Your match's brother has done something horrible, he has...' I raised my hand letting her know I did not want to hear it. She hesitated for a moment but then nodded in understanding, though her robot face gave away she did not understand why I didn't want to know. Not one bit. Like I said before, I'm an exception.

'He is an abboration.' I stated bluntly. 'I know that and that's all I need to know.'  
Her eyes widened, obviously not expecting that. She didn't question it further though and nodded curtly.

'You know you have the right to refuse him, because of that. You will be provided with another match of course, if you choose that is what you want. He won't.'

I stared at the woman, refuse him? Was she really asking me this? I fell in love with the guy the moment I saw him, does she really think I would refuse him? She's insane.

_**Cinian**_

'You can go now Larry, I am very sorry for the inconvenience.' Larry didn't even look up, instead he was reading while being led back to the train by the official who had brought him in. I watched in amazement as he didn't bump into anything along the way. He hadn't looked all too disappointed by the change of match, which surprised me because surely Lucy was much better than any other girl.

'As for you Cinian.' The guy started, directing his attention at me. 'You are aware of the fact that your match has a right to refuse you because of your brother's status. She is making that decision right now. I am giving you the choice to see who your match is at the risk of never talking to her again.'

I stared at the man for a second. Was he for real? I looked at the scanner and back at him. So I could see who it was just to be told a minute from now I would never see or talk to her again? That was sick. On the other hand... Suddenly it dawned on me. If Larry had another girl, than Lucy had no match. Could it be that? No, of course not. Why would she be my match? That was impossible. My heart wouldn't listen to my reasoning though, thumping so loud that I thought it could be heard from miles away.

I reached my hand to the top and swallowed right before unlocking the scanner, my hands were trembling. Then my heart was working overtime, trying to keep up. It was her. The emerald green eyed, black haired goddess. My match. Lucy.

I don't know how long I stared at the picture but when the man cleared his throat I had to peel my eyes away from her picture. She was smiling slightly in it, but not too grand. Enough to let me know that I loved her smile though. My attention was pulled back to the guy.

'She has made her decision.' He said, looking uncomfortable. My stomach was churning. Now it would come. She was my match, and she would refuse. My life had ended already, there was no changing that. It had been my own choice though, to look before she had decided. On the other hand, if I hadn't looked I would've gone crazy with the thoughts of who it was. So I never really had a choice, just like always.

'Your match..' he said, making me want to punch him in the face for pausing on such a crucial moment in my life. Even if I was sure she would refuse me, I couldn't help but hope.  
The man seemed to be as nervous as I was though, what the hell was he waiting for?  
He touched something on his own scanner and his eyes widened at the screen.  
Told you she would refuse me. I was about to give up when he smiled.

'Has chosen not to refuse you.'


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's note: Thank you Bookworm1213 for reviewing! And others thank you for taking the time to read! I hope you will like this chapter, please let me know what you think and how I could improve! **_

_**Enjoy,**_

_**Love,**_

_**EvilGirlLovesWriting**_

**_Lucy:_**

I walked back up to my parents, holding the scanner close to my chest like it was a treasure I didn't want to let go of, which in essence it was. My mother was clutching my father's hand, her eyes wide and fear evident in them.

When she saw me she let go of my father an ran towards me, 'Oh Lucinda, are you ok?' She asked while inspecting me. She almost never used my full name so that showed how worried she had really been. When she saw I was fine she gave me a quick hug. When she straightened my dad was by her side, resting a hand on the small of her back lovingly.

'What happened dear?' He asked me. He sounded a lot calmer than my mother had, then again my dad knew how to read me a lot better than she did. He could see when something was wrong, or not like right now. He saw I was happy and the worry that had showed in his eyes had already disappeared.

'They made a mistake.' I told them, making both their eyes grow wide in surprise. 'Larry wasn't my match.' This time I was grinning, not being able to hold back. My heart was still ramming inside of my chest but I didn't really mind. My mother's mouth formed an O and her hand reached up to cover it in shock.

'Oh my...' she said, sounding more than a little disappointed. She had told me how cute Larry looked and how good he would be for me before.

My dad reacted differently, he was smiling slightly. He didn't seem glad nor did he seem sad. He was just waiting for how I would feel.

'Who is he, birdy?' He asked me. I smiled and got my scanner out to show them.

Is it that moms are just weary of every guy you like, and love the ones you don't, or is it just my mom?

She narrowed her eyes at the picture and seemed to dislike him already. I saw my father hesitate a second but he quickly made up his mind and gave me a hug.

'He's perfect for you my dear.' He whispered. Not because he looked nice, because I guessed he didn't to a lot of people. He looked quite dangerous actually. I knew that was what my mom was thinking anyway as she straightened and forced a smile, telling me how handsome he looked. My dad was just happy for me because he could see I was.

We climbed into the train, my mother muttering some things to my father. Probably something in the direction of 'I don't like him' or 'I liked Larry more', things like that. My dad just nodded politely, looking back and rolling his eyes at me. My dad was like that, he loved my mom but knew very well that she could be a bit superficial and annoying. We sat down in the only corner still available. My parents sat together, across from me, my mom still frowning and my dad looking out of the window to watch as we pulled away from the station.

'Uhmm mom, dad?' I asked hesitantly. They looked up at me.

'Yes, honey?' Mom said, trying to sound as normal as possible.

Damn, this was harder than I thought. I was kind of scared to tell them, not sure what their reaction would be. Dad would probably not like it, but I didn't worry about him. He would be happy for me if I didn't mind myself. Mom was a different story. She'd probably freak, which I was afraid of. A mom freaking is not fun, my mom freaking is scary as hell.

I looked down at my feet, nervously biting my lip.

'They told me something else.' I said. 'Well kind of, they asked me something.'

They glanced at one another and waited patiently for me to continue.

'They asked if I wanted to refuse him.' It came out barely a whisper. They heard me though, and knew exactly what it meant.

'Who?' My mother asked, as still as a statue. I knew immediately what she meant and braced myself for what was coming.

'His brother.'

She gritted her teeth. I didn't have to tell them I hadn't refused. They knew that, otherwise I wouldn't be holding this scanner now. My dad smiled and patted my hand, letting me know that if it was my choice, he understood. He didn't say anything though. Neither did my mother, or I for that matter. Silence. That's the problem when my mom freaks out. She does so in silence until finally she explodes.

When we arrived home, still in silence, my sister was bouncing up and down, excited.

'Is he cute?' She asked.

I laughed, 'I wouldn't call him that.' I said. It was true, he didn't look cute. He looked a lot better than 'cute'.

She pouted, 'Can I see a picture?'

My mom picked her up before I could show her anything.

'It's time for bed Poppy, you can't.' Poppy whined but didn't protest after mom promised her a story. Easy to please a 9 year old. I grimaced though at what my mom did. She obviously didn't want my sister to see him, for a reason I could guess.

'She doesn't mean it personally dear. She just doesn't understand it.' I looked at my father.

'But you do?' I asked, hopeful.

He looked at me, hesitating a second. 'I understand that you have fallen for him already.' He said. 'That Larry could not make you smile like this and he can. That is enough for me.'

I nodded, not missing that he never said he understood and feeling my heart ache.

'And you are always giving people second chances, what should stop you from doing so again?'

I forced a smile at that, not getting why he had just said that. It wasn't like he had done anything wrong himself, why was everyone acting like he did? I sighed, rubbing my temples in frustration.

I didn't wait for my mother to get back downstairs. Instead I told dad I was going to bed and went up the stairs. I called goodnight out to Poppy but ignored my mom completely. If she was going to be like this, I could be too.

I got out of my dress quickly and put on my pajamas. I read the first page of information and just wanted to read on. I wanted to find out as much as possible about him, but the rational part of my brain told me that I needed my sleep. I hadn't slept much yesterday night, being worked up and scared of who my match would be. Now though I felt as calm as could be and fell asleep almost immediately, thinking only about him and what he would be like.

Cinian, my match.


	5. Chapter 5

_Cinian:_

I walked back to my parents in a daze. I couldn't describe how I was feeling, shocked, pleased, happy, amazed, it was just too much at once. She had not refused me. I don't know who brought on this miracle, but I was forever grateful to that person. She had chosen me to be her match and that made me feel better than I'd felt in a long time.

My parents were waiting for me by the train, holding onto each other for dear life, or so it seemed. I could already see the tears in the corners of my mother's eyes. She was worried.

The moment I was in full view I grinned at them, to show them I was fine. Better than fine actually because I was pretty sure I hadn't grinned like this since my brother's status changed.

They hurried towards me, looking rather confused.

'What happened?' My mom asked. She still sounded scared. I guess grinning hadn't convinced them of anything, probably because I wasn't the same Cinian as I used to be, and they knew it. A smile didn't mean anything, so why would a grin?

When I laughed though instant relief filled both of their eyes. A laugh was something you could not fake, a real laugh could be recognized anywhere. Now they only looked curious, more than before even, probably wondering what could've made me laugh like this.

'They made a mistake,' I told them, sounding not the least bit disappointed. 'I got another match.'

This shocked them into silence for a moment.

'So not the blonde?' My mother asked, sounding almost disappointed.

I raised an eyebrow, trying to recall what my former match had looked like but not being able to as Lucy's face seemed to interrupt every time.

I shook my head at my mom, 'Nope.' I said, the grin returning. My parents didn't understand why I was so happy, but that was because they hadn't yet seen my new match, at least I hoped it was. Before I could show my scanner to them though, we were being rushed into the train by the officials.

I took the seat by the window, putting my scanner back on the table it had been on before. A whole new light had been shed on the thing though so I put it down as carefully as possible.

'What does she look like?' My father asked when my parents were seated as well. I took the scanner back off the table and unlocked it, her warm emerald eyes greeting me. She had a small smile on her lips and it made me want to look at her for the rest of my life. My father was still waiting, I realized, and I reluctantly turned the scanner around so my parents could see her.

My mom's eyes grew wide and my dad had a smile on his face as they studied her.

'She's beautiful.' My mom said in awe, my father nodded agreeing with her. 'She looks kind.'

In a way he was right, she did look kind. But I think he was more convinced of her kindness because she hadn't refused me. I couldn't help but wonder why she hadn't and as I got the scanner back I put it away. I wanted to look at her, more than anything, but something stopped me. Maybe it was the way the official at the front was looking at me, or maybe the way my parents were smiling and I didn't want to miss it. Maybe even because I was scared that she might disappear if I stared at her too long, I wasn't sure.

When the train arrived I had to make sure I had my scanner with me at least three times. We walked home and I held it in my arms so I would be sure not to lose it. I guess I was getting a little paranoid. We arrived home and after saying goodnight to my parents I went straight up to my room, putting the scanner on my bed.

I changed into sweatpants, without a shirt, so I could sleep. Not that I would, I was pretty sure I'd be reading her information all night. Last night I had no trouble sleeping, convinced that it didn't matter who I was matched to because they would refuse me anyway, or I wouldn't like her. I'd also been convinced that I would be able to sleep either way. Guess I was wrong about all of that.

I sighed and made myself comfortable on the bed, glad that tonight they wouldn't be monitoring my dreams anyway so I didn't have to sleep if I didn't want to. I picked the scanner up and put it in front of me, unlocking the screen. Her picture came up first and I didn't understand how I could get lost in those eyes, considering it was just a picture.

I could however and I found myself staring at her for 10 minutes. I flicked my finger over the screen to reveal her basic information. Almost all of which I could see.

**Hair: Black curls** I flicked back to the picture. It wasn't just black. It was a beautiful pitch black. It complimented her face and the curls made her look perfect. It made her complexion paler than it actually was, that's what black does, but that only made her eyes stand out more.

**Eye color: Green** I wanted to make the official that made this see that he was wrong. This wasn't just green, it couldn't be classified as simple as that. They were a sparkling emerald, an amazing color. They reminded me of a dream I once had, trees and bushes all around me. I got lost in those trees like I could get lost in her eyes.

**Height: 5'7** Somehow I was glad she was smaller than me, not much though which was even better. I could already imagine her leaning into me, my chin resting on her head.

I quickly read on, not wanting to fall asleep and pretty sure that would happen if I closed my eyes for much longer. I ignored her weight, not caring and knowing girls didn't like their boyfriends to know. Wow, boyfriend sounded really good. Damn, I was getting pathetic.

The next thing that caught my attention though was her name.

**Full name: Lucinda Agatha Porter** I said it out loud a few times. It felt so natural. As if I'd been saying it all my life. I knew for a fact however that that wasn't true.

**Nickname: Lucy**

'Lucy' I said out loud and smiled. What a beautiful name that was. I read through the rest of her information fairly quick and soon I knew almost everything about her, at least all the things listed here. I wasn't satisfied though, wanting to know so much more. I knew however that if I read everything today, I'd have nothing left for tomorrow.

I sighed, closing my eyes and imagining what our first conversation would be like. I didn't mean to fall asleep, so when I woke up the next morning it was a surprise. I didn't mind though, still remembering the dream I'd had about Lucy.

My match.


	6. Chapter 6

Lucy:

'I am so sorry for you Luce' Sarah said, looking like she was feeling down. 'I never meant to steal your match away. And then considering you got mine instead.' She made a face.

I just smiled at her, sketching in my notebook. I tried not to snap at her about how she shouldn't be so mean, especially not towards my match. We have been best friends since we were kids and I knew that she could be horrible towards some people. She never did say anything bad about me though, believe me I would've heard, so I never really minded all too much. Unless she keeps going on about the same person, unless that person is my match. Then again, she was who she was.

She had been like this since we first met. One day she told me why she had become friends with me.

'Because I was jealous of you. You made friends so easily. I just wanted to have friends.' She had said that day, looking sad at the confession she was making. I had given her a hug in response.

She had friends now. A whole lot of them, myself included. We formed a fun group together. Not every one of them liked her, but we called each other friends, which was good enough.

I inspected the drawing I'd made. It looked good, the only problem was that there was something missing, I just didn't know what. Suddenly I knew.

'Do you have blue pencils?' I asked Sarah. She shrugged and gave me a whole load. She didn't really like to draw so they were all as good as new.

'I mean you're not mad at me or anything right?' She asked.

I looked through the pencils, trying to find the one that resembled the picture in my head.

'Of course not, how could I be mad? It wasn't your fault.' _It might've been though_, I suddenly realized. Sarah's father was a high ranking official in Society, so I was pretty sure that if she asked him, he would do something like this for her. I studied her face a moment, for any sign of guilt or knowledge on what had happened, but couldn't find any. Not that it mattered, I didn't mind at all. I was happy with my match, however he came to be that.

'But still. I can't believe they just let him participate.' She continued. 'His eyes were so cold.' She shivered and I rolled my eyes.

The thought of eyes reminded me of my cat and I searched again, finding a blue that resembled it the most. Using a lighter and darker color I drew the eyes a steel blue. It didn't look like his eyes at all, but I knew that I would never be able to do those. They were too real. I normally didn't use color, but somehow today I had felt like it.

'But Larry's eyes.' She sighed in awe. 'They are such a rich blue color. I think I like him already.' I put my drawing away and turned to her.

'I'm glad Sarah, I really am.' She nodded and gave me a quick hug,

'You're the best.' She whispered. 'But when can you refuse him?' She pulled back out of the hug and looked at me quizically.

I gave her the pencils back and she put them away, waiting for an answer.

'I'm not going to.' I told her.

I saw her eyes widen, 'But you can get so much better!'

I shook my head and got up out of the chair. I would show my drawing to the teacher and then I could leave art class for what it was today.

'I don't want better Sarah.' I told her, handing her another one of my drawings, which I did a lot considering she wasn't too good at drawing herself. She thanked me and we both went up to the teacher, showing him the drawings. He typed a few things in his keypad and nodded. We could go now and have a break before our next class.

That class would be medicine, my favorite class. I loved it and couldn't wait to go. My father was a physician and my mother a nurse. Ever since I was a child I loved to hear the stories they had to tell about being a medic.

When I was 7 I could read fluently and started reading different medical books. Let's just say I'm pretty smart and a quick learner. I guess that according to that fact, my looks, which were good, said others, and my social ability I was close to perfect. I guess that was the reason Sarah told me I could do better.

'Why not?' She asked when we were finally outside. The sun was shining and there were no clouds, a perfect day. I shrugged as an answer, trying to think of what to say.

She studied me the moment we sat down onto the grass. Then suddenly her eyes widened and understanding filled them,'You like him too!' She almost shouted.

I felt a blush form and gestured for her to be more quiet.

She was grinning however, 'I take the 'cold eyes' comment back. If you like him he's perfect.'

I smiled at how nice she was being for me, or her definition of nice anyway.

'But his brother...' she trailed off.

I looked at her, one eyebrow raised. 'What did I tell you about judging people?' I asked her.

She was the one to blush this time, 'Sorry.. But I mean. It's just...' she paused for a second and took a deep breath. 'What did his brother do?'

I shrugged again, laying down on the grass and enjoying the sun on my face. 'I don't know.'

'Didn't that woman tell you?' She sounded unsure.

I smiled at her, 'She wanted to but I stopped her. I want to hear it from him.'

Sarah fell silent a moment but then smiled brightly. 'You are sweet Luce.' She wasn't sure if she should continue but did anyway. 'Promise me one thing though.'

I sat up again. Cocking my head to the side, wondering what she had to say.

'If he ever does anything to you that you don't want. Report it.' I hugged her to me, glad she cared so much.

'I will, I promise.' I eyed her a moment. 'You do the same.' She smiled and nodded at me, tears in the corner of her eyes. She might be mean, but really emotional as well. I leaned back again, watching other students walk out of the building.

'Lucy! Sarah!' Piper shouted, running towards us. 'Tell me everything!' She said when reaching us. She would have her matching banquet in two months and hated that we had had it before her. At least she'd hated it yesterday, right now she looked more excited than anything else.

Sarah started talking about yesterday, including the mistake that had been made and her reaction to it. When she got talking, no one can stop her, ever. Not that I minded, I liked listening to her, and she always had the greatest details to tell. I was glad she didn't tell Piper about how her first match, now mine, was an abboration. She knew exactly what not to tell, another reason she was my best friend.

'So when will you see them?' Piper asked curiously.

'Well we'll have a port conversation of an hour in two weeks, if I'm correct.' Sarah looked at me for confirmation and I nodded. 'And then we get to talk to them every day for half an hour. I think two weeks later we have our first face to face meeting.' She seemed to already be dreaming about it and I had to laugh.

'I can't wait for next month.' Piper said, pouting. 'Why did you have to be chosen?'

I smiled at her, 'I heard that next month there will be better looking guys though..' I pretended to think out loud. Sarah joined in and agreed.

Piper's face lit up and I knew she would be happy for the rest of the month. Time for the next class. I got up and waved them goodbye.

They didn't have the same training as me so I would see them at the game centre later today. I made my way through the hallway, saying hi to everyone I knew.

Time for class pretty much meant daydreaming time for those who were matched. I had dreamt about him for the past few days, feeling uncomfortable with the dream monitors. I didn't know if it was normal to dream about your match, especially three times in a row, but maybe it was. I made a mental note to ask Sarah that later today, though she probably had dreamt about Larry a lot more, knowing her.

I smiled and focused on the lesson, hoping I might be able to concentrate a little at least.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author's note: **_

_**Thanks to BaileyRene for the review! I'm sorry if not everything is the same as in the book, I read it but I haven't really researched everything before writing so I guess I can get a few things wrong, sorry for that. **_

_**Hope you enjoy this chapter, I'll try and update again soon!**_

_**Love,**_

_**EvilGirlLovesWriting**_

**_Cinian_**

Two weeks. It seemed like such a long time. No, it didn't just seem like a long time, it _was_ a long time. Especially considering the only friend I had left was out on a work detail and wouldn't be back for another three weeks. This meant that I'd have to spend the time until my port conversation with Lucy alone or with my family, neither of which would speed time up.

Tommy, my best friend, had left for the work detail about two months ago. He had been the only one who hadn't turned his back on me, like everyone else did. He didn't care about what my brother had done, like Lucy hadn't cared.

I made my way inside the school with thoughts of Lucy running through my head again. It was quiet around me, no one talking or laughing like around most people. It was always quiet like this, as I ate alone during lunch and sat alone in class. Even activities that were meant for pairs I did alone. In a way it was kind of sad, but I also never really minded. If they decided to just leave me alone because of what happened to a family member, they couldn't be called real friends. And who would want to hang out with fake friends?

Like I said normally the alone time didn't bother me, at least there was no one to annoy me around. Right now though I actually wished someone was around so I'd have someone to talk to about my match. Of course I could talk to my match in person in two weeks, but I couldn't tell her about the fact I had no friends, right? Wouldn't that give her enough reason to just refuse me anyway?

"Ey Cinian!" Larry called out behind me.

Why didn't I just appreciate alone time when I had it? Now see what happens. I didn't turn around, not feeling like talking to Larry and knowing it would only bring trouble if I did.

"Were you refused?" He heard him ask behind me, a cocky tone in his voice that made my blood boil. This time I did turn around, not being able to help myself. I noticed he had friends with him, amused smiles on their faces.

"Nope," I said, popping the 'p' and grinning smugly. "I guess she liked me."

My words seemed to shock him and for a moment I felt cocky myself. He soon recovered though, knowing that his friends were watching and that if he didn't say something fast he'd look like a fool. The smirk on his face returned. "I'm glad she's not my match, whoever she is. Whoever accepts an aberration can't be normal?"

I was able to keep control of myself normally. I was able to keep from getting in to trouble, which also meant I was able to keep from fighting. Ignoring whatever was said about me, or about my family, had become part of my daily routine. Right now however it was too much, for some reason I couldn't keep it in and I launched myself at Larry, hitting him right in the face.

His friends backed off, not doing anything to help him. Larry tried to block my next hit but it was futile, I was stronger than he was. I admit that I lost it, and that at the moment I wasn't thinking at all, but I didn't care.

One more time, I thought but my arm was caught by someone before I could hit him again. An official, I quickly saw, recognizing the gloves they always wore.

"What is going on here?" The official asked, sounding furious as he pulled me up to my feet roughly. I didn't answer, being too busy with glaring at Larry.

"This scum just suddenly attacked me, without a reason."

I wanted to protest but the official was first, stopping me from saying anything.

"I don't believe in fights for no reason, both of you come with me."

He said sternly, finally letting go of my arm and gesturing for us to follow him. Larry shot me a dirty look but followed the official anyway, he had no choice and neither did I. His friends were shooting me the same dirty looks but I ignored them, like I should've ignored what Larry had said.

We entered the official's office and that's when I knew I'd screwed up bad. I was the one being watched and I was the one who was going to pay for this, not Larry. It was never Larry.

I felt like cursing as the official gestured for us to sit down in front of the desk. The official took place in the red chair behind the desk, resting his elbows on it and watching us.

"Tell me what happened." He said when we were all seated, eyeing us both.

I didn't say anything, knowing that whatever I said it wouldn't be good enough anyway. He'd always choose Larry's side.

"Well?" He asked, looking at me with one eyebrow raised.

I hesitated a second before answering, not sure what I should tell him. "He insulted someone," I then said.

"Who did he insult?" The official asked, looking Larry up and down.

I sighed, "He insulted my match."

The official narrowed his eyes and nodded slowly, showing that he had heard me. "And what do you say?" He asked, addressing Larry.

Larry instantly straightened, looking the official right in the eye as he lied. "I never insulted her. I just told him that she must be great if she didn't refuse him."

The official raised his eyebrows, obviously not quite understanding what Larry was saying. This gave Larry the perfect opportunity to get the official on his side.

"You see," He continued with a twinkle in his eyes that didn't promise anything good. "His brother is an aberration and not everyone acts normal towards them."

I didn't say anything, knowing that it wouldn't help either way. This was my fault. If I hadn't lost my temper, this wouldn't have happened.

"Ok." The official said. "You can go now." He gestured towards the door. I stared after Larry as he jumped from his chair and left quickly, but not before sending me a smug look. God that made me want to hit him again.

The official cleared his throat, asking for my attention again and I looked up reluctantly.

"He was lying." I blurted out. It probably wouldn't help but at least I could try.

The official nodded and a sad smile crossed his face. "I guessed as much." He said.

I was speechless for a moment, surprised by his words. "Then why did you let him leave?" I asked him, confused.

The official sighed and stood up from his chair, walking over to the window that looked out over the schoolyard. "Who would rather be believed?" He asked me.

I knew the answer to that, not me. I gritted my teeth and looked down at my feet. "So what now?"

I didn't want to get into trouble, not when my parents already lost a son.

"I'm afraid it'll show on your track record. I will however tell them you might have heard him wrong and wanted to protect your match. That will make it better," He glanced at me a moment and narrowed his eyes. "At least a bit."

"Will she know I got into a fight?" I asked him next. Because that was what I really was afraid of, of what she might think. She hadn't refused me before, but I was pretty sure she still could if she wanted to.

"I will try and delay the change." He said, understanding sounding in his voice. "That way you can tell her the story yourself before it'll be added to your record, and her scanner."

That was probably the best I could've hoped for so it was enough to make me smile and get up. "Thank you sir." I said, almost bowing. He laughed and shook his head.

"Just don't get into any more fights."

I nodded, turning around and starting to leave. Turned out that some officials really could be human. There were those who acted like machines, like they didn't care about you but rather about your choices and your odds. This one thought wasn't and I knew that I had been extremely lucky with that.

I was about to leave when suddenly I realized something. I could ask him the question that I'd been wondering about for so long.

"Do you know how long she's able to refuse me?"

He looked at me, surprised by my sudden question. When he pressed his lips together in a straight line though, I knew I wouldn't want to hear the answer.

"Until marriage."

Those two words made my heart plummet and I left the room, not feeling lucky at all. I guess it had been too good to be true after all. But then again, she'd surprised me the first time, so what stopped her from surprising me a second time? That thought was enough to make me hope for a miracle.

The rest of the day I ignored anything that was said about me or about my family, as usual. Whatever they said about my match was harder to ignore, but also more important. I didn't want to give her any excuse to refuse me, which meant no more getting into trouble.

After heading home and telling my parents what had happened, we had dinner in silence. Even the time spent with my parents felt like it was taking ages. When we were finally finished with dinner I chose to spend my two hours of free time in the library, reading. I never really cared about reading but after finding out that Lucy loved to read I decided I should try it as well. At least we'd have something to talk about if everything else failed.

Turned out I liked it, more than I'd thought I would. Now I just had to wait 12 more days until I could talk to her.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Lucy**_

"Oh my god. Oh my god. OH MY GOD." Sarah squealed, jumping up and down with a twinkle in her eyes that showed me she was excited.

"You can just call me Jason, you know." Jason said with a smirk, looking at Sarah with amusement.

Sarah hit him in the arm, glaring but I couldn't help myself and laughed.

"Lucy!" She called out, sounding upset. "Aren't you at all excited?" She asked accusingly.

"Of course I am." I told her. It wasn't a lie, not at all, I was super excited. I just didn't show it the same way she did. She was practically jumping up and down, I wasn't.

"Sarah, calm down already." Casper told her with a roll of his eyes. He thought she was overreacting, like he always did. She spinned around and pointed her finger at him threateningly.

"Don't you dare ruin my mood. I will have Larry hit you!" She said with narrowed eyes.

That just made Casper laugh, the rest joining in. Her shoulders slumped and she crossed her arms over her chest like a 6 year old child that didn't get what she wanted. "You guys are mean." She pouted.

I pulled her in for a hug and then faced the rest of the group.

"You can't blame her from being excited guys. Jason, Casper you were just as excited when you were about to talk to your matches."

They glanced at each other and looked away, ashamed. I was right and they knew it.

"Piper, you are going to be just as excited, the same for Yori and Layla." I told them. They were quiet now too.

"But Sarah," I went on. "God won't help you with this."

I winked at her and everyone chuckled, even Sarah.

"Now I gotta go pick my sister up from school guys." I said, hugging everyone goodbye and wishing Sarah luck with her port conversation. "Let's hope I won't be late." I joked, drawing chuckles from them again as I winked.

"Bye!" I yelled, running off to Cathy's school and not realizing that I practically just sealed my faith. How was I supposed to know?

When the school appeared in sight I slowed my pace down, walking the last few feet. Cathy was already waiting for me outside, sitting on the grass.

My sister is great. She's sweet and caring, knows exactly what to do to make you smile and knows when she has to do it.

She has short brown curls, my dad's color. I received my black hair from mom. My sister's eyes were also different from mine, a soft chocolate brown. Same color as my mom's. My dad had darker eyes than that, a brown that almost looked like black. I received *my* color of eyes from my grandmother. That was all I ever received from her though.

My grandmother is not nice at all, she hates about everyone except for Cathy, my sister. Yes, she hates me as well. I don't know why, and I guess I would never find out. We didn't talk or anything so I couldn't ask her, and neither of my parents knew the reason either.

My sister was always smiling, to everyone. So when I got closer and saw that she wasn't, I knew something was wrong. "Cathy?" I asked, crouching down next to her. "What's wrong sweetie?"

She looked up, "My head hurts," she said softly. I frowned, feeling her forehead and neck to see if she had a fever. When I found she didn't my frown grew deeper.

"We'll go to the infirmary, get you checked out ok?" I asked her. She nodded slowly, getting up on her feet. I also straightened, taking her hand and leading her back inside her school, towards the nurse's office.

I knew my way around the school, having gone there myself too, so I quickly found the office. When I entered however there was only an official.

"Excuse me." I said quietly, asking for the official's attention. "My sister, she has a headache and I wondered if there might be a nurse around who can check her out?"

The official, a young, bored looking woman looked up. "Go wait inside one of those rooms." She said, pointing to her left without looking.

"Sure," I said with a fake smile. "Thanks for your help." I added softly, sounding as sarcastic as possible. What a great help these people were.

I sat down with my sister, waiting. When my watch told me it was 4:40 I got up from my seat, not sure what to do.

'Lucy," my sister asked, sounding just slightly scared. "You're not leaving are you? Please don't leave!' My sister pleaded.

I looked at my watch again and frowned, my port call would be in 20 minutes, I'd have to hurry if I wanted to make it on time.

The nurse still hadn't arrived and we had been waiting for over half an hour now. I sighed, contemplating about going back out there and asking again. The problem was however, that the official would write that down and 'impatience' wasn't exactly a trait I wanted to be known by.

'Ok Cath, I'll stay.' I said, sitting back down next to my sister. She nodded vehemently and grabbed onto my shirt as if to keep me from leaving.

The thing about my sister is that she doesn't like anything medical, at all. The only two medics she can be around alone are my father and my mother. With other she needs someone with her so she isn't as scared. I couldn't just leave her alone with a medic she didn't know.

It was my own fault, I should have asked the official to hurry, maybe even explain why. Plus I should've asked for a nurse my sister knew.

I groaned, looking at my watch and seeing I still had 15 minutes left. 'Please hurry' I pleaded in my head.

Suddenly the door opened and a nurse entered, one I didn't know. She examined my sister and took her temperature, no fever. I could've told her that, but like I said before, I didn't want to seem impatient.

Normally I would've found the examination quite interesting. Right now? Not so much. The digital numbers on my watch were a lot more interesting. 10 minutes.

I had to go now... or I would be late.

My sister though was still holding onto my arm tightly, I couldn't leave her like this. The nurse did a few other things and took her time typing it all into her scanner. She still wasn't finished at 5 to 5.

That's it, there was no way-

Suddenly the door opened and an official I knew entered. The better news was that my sister knew her as well.

'Shouldn't you be talking to your match at 5?' She asked me, surprised to find me here. I nodded.

'Cathy, can I leave now if Miss Less stays with you?'

She cocked her head at me and nodded, letting go of my arm. I pleaded the official with my eyes and she smiled and nodded, understanding. 'Go, have fun dear.' She said and I was off running.

Some officials could be nice. I knew she would bring Cathy home afterwards, that was the kind of person she was. I should be grateful for that because now I might just have a chance to make it.

I didn't though. I was about halfway home when my wristwatch showed the 3 numbers they shouldn't be showing yet.

5:00.

It was official, I was late.


End file.
